Are You Nervous?
by xheyxtherexaliciaxxx
Summary: A Romione oneshot: a sweet but awkward first kiss experiance. Need I say more?


**This story is 'Are you nervous' done kissing style. **

_For those of you who have no clue what 'Are you nervous' is, it's a game! __**Person number one's **__job is to hold their hand above _**person number two **_and slowly lower/manoeuvre it towards_ **person two's **_crotch, while occasionally pausing to say 'Are you nervous?' _**Person one** _wins if _**person two** _claims to be nervous by the proximity of _**person one's **_hand to their crotch, and the game stops immediately._ **Person two** _wins if they actually are not nervous and let_ **person one **_touch their crotch, or if _**person one** _is too chicken to actually get closer to _**person two's** _crotch. _

**The modification in this game is that lips replace the parts of both hands and crotches.**

**(Gosh, that was the dirtiest thing I have ever written on fanfic. Wow.)**

**So this oneshot is kind of awkward for a few reasons… 1. First kisses are usually at least a little awkward. 2. Ron is an awkward guy. 3. I cannot write this without think of my best friend kissing some guy (seeing as this is for her), and its kind of awkward to write about your best friend kissing someone. 4. I haven't written a kiss scene in forever. So yeah, hooooollyy awkwardness.**

**And lastly, I apologise for how long the A/N was. Any of you from my other account know that I don't blabber quite this much, usually…**

**Aaaaand, action.**

* * *

**Hermione.**

"Are you nervous?" He asked, eyebrows quirked.

"You haven't even moved yet, idiot." I grinned back.

Ron chuckled softly.

"Eager, are we? Seriously, 'Mione, be patient. All your whining is just going to ruin the suspense."

"What-_ever, _Ronald." I huffed while straightening my back; I wanted him to eventually lean _into_ me, not _over_ me.

Blue eyes held contact with my brown ones as they inched closer at painfully slow pace. Twenty seconds and only three inches later he paused.

"Are yo-"

"No."

Seriously, he was still a good foot and a half a way from me -hardly nervous making.

His face began moving forward again, but at a slightly faster pace. This time when he asked, he didn't stop moving.

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Eleven more inches…

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Six.

His pace was slowing back down, but he didn't once break our eye contact.

Five.

A little bit closer and I would be able to see the faint spattering of freckles that decorated his nose.

Four.

Pretty blue eyes began to mesh into a big blurry one.

Three.

His breath on my face.

Two.

It was hard to think straight while I could feel the heat rolling off in waves from his face, hear the steady inhale and exhale of his breathing and smell his cologne. _Oh god_, his cologne. Holding still became almost painful; I wanted so badly to close the distance between us and just do it.

I was ready.

One.

He paused.

"Are you nervous?"

Adrenaline ran through my body, as did several more or less indecent thoughts and mixed feelings. Why had he not kissed me? Did he not want to kiss me? I wanted to _smack_ him for stopping so close! I mean, he was supposed to kiss me! _Obviously_ I wasn't nervous… but, was as he? No. Of course not, he knew he wanted this for much longer (and much more) than I have. And my internal monologue definently wasn't helping my situation.

"M'ione? Are you nervous?" He asked with real concern in his voice.

I immediately shot forward and brushed my vanilla glossed lips to his just long enough to feel the softness of them before pulling back slightly.

"Are you?" I whispered back, blushing from how silly I felt.

"No."

He tilted his head to the side in order to avoid nose-bonkage, and touched his lips back to mine with a minimally increased pressure. I partly wanted more of a _kiss_ kiss -something with a little more passion, but then reminded myself that this was a first kiss. First kisses were simple and sweet.

And _short._

"Me neither." I told him when we separated.

He laughed lightly, grabbing my hands and pulling me off the ground.

"I think I liked that game" He told me, leading me out of the abandoned classroom with smile. "We should play it again, sometime."

"Yeah, and maybe next time I'll let you win." I joked back and happily glanced down at our swinging arms.

"I don't think so, missy -I really liked the outcome of _you_ winning."

I giggled a very girly and nonhermione-ish giggle as he pulled his hand from mine and flopped it over my shoulder instead.

"Okay, I guess that I can win again if it really means that much to you." I stuck out my tongue.

"If you don't stick that thing back in your mouth, I'll bite it."

"Ew! Seriously, Ron?" I yelled while smacking him on the chest.

"I'm joking! Joking… Kind of." He mumbled and pulled me closer with his arm.

"Disgusting." I retorted.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried i-"

I pressed my lips into his again, in front of a whole hallway full of people, mostly to shut him up. _Mostly…_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**I own nothing -all credit goes to the fab. J.K. Rowling! **

**This story is written for my best friend's upcoming birthday! I will be writing several more Romione stories for her, and the ones you all like best will be the ones I give to her! Voting will begin in september over PM, so pm me your top three favorites in order when the times comes! If you are worried about forgetting to vote, but still want to, PM me that you are forgetful and I will make a note to PM you a reminder when the time comes.**

**Thanks for reading this! Yeah, and sorry about the awkwardness once again… It kind of feels like a twelve year old took me over and wrote this. Heh. (And seriously, what is up with this lg A/N?)**

**Send me feedback!**

**Xx, Alicia**


End file.
